machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Dairantou Gaiden
Dairantou Gaiden (Also known as Dairantou Gaiden: The SSBB Story or DG) is a Brawl Machinima on Youtube made by Raust BlackDragon (RaustBD). The series follows the lives of the characters of Brawl during a multi-team tournament. Season One ended with ten episodes, and episodes 3, 7, and 10 being in two parts. Plot The story of DG is that a set amount of Brawl characters are partcipating in multi-man tournament. The rules are- A) Everyone starts with five stock. B) You can bet up to all your stock on a match. C) If there's a disagreement between fighters, the highest ranking officer chooses the match. D) If two fighters are of the same rank (e.g. Sonic vs. Pit) the one whith the most lives chooses the match. E) If you lose all your stock, you're out of the tournament. After that, most of the series involve character development with interactions with each other and their enemies. (Caution: all information below this point contains spoilers) It has been recently found out that Team Black turned off a certain tab in the tournament, so now if someone loses all their stock in the tournment, they won't just be out, they'd also be dead. Episode 1 Link, Kirby, and Mario are casually debating about their move sets from SSB to SSBM, when Kirby casually mentions that Ness was cut from the game. Link is shocked to hear this, and even more shocked to hear that Mario and Kirby don't seem to care. Afterwords Pit appears, asking if the place they are in is Brawl, after which everyone introduces themselves. Pit tells Mario, Link and Kirby about his skills, when Mario remarks that Pit seems to be an all-around better version of Link. Link becomes incredibly defensive, while Pit sides with Link, saying it's too soon to say who's better. Kirby asks Pit to demonstrate his abilities, which Pit does. Link attacks Pit with a bomb, Pit grabs it, tosses it into the air, and hits it with his arrow. Link glares at Pit murderously. Episode 2 The episode starts with Bowser and DK talking about the new Team Black Base, and how DK made the entrance impossible because no one on the team can wall jump. Afterwards Dedede and Wario show up, and Bowser states he's leader and will make everyone's dreams come true if they follow him. Bowser is told Ike knows about their plans, but were taken care of by Wario and Dedede. Ike is next shown with Meta Knight giving him a ride, since Ike's "vehicle" (his horse) had its "gas removed". (it is not directly said what happened, but it can be inferred that his horse was horrifically mutilated.) Episode 3 A disembodied voice is speaking to Mario, Link, Pit, and Sonic, making them team Captains of Red, Green, White, and Blue respectively. Sonic gives out his briefing, and names Captain Falcon Vice Captain Falcon. Pit also deals a briefing, and upon hearing that Sonic and Falcon are on Great Fox, with Diddy and Fox at Hyrule, sends Meta Knight with him to Corneria, and Kirby and Yoshi to Hyrule. Part one ends with Fox telling Pit that it was a set up when they get to Corneria: In actuality, Sonic and Falcon are going to take out Kirby and Yoshi. Part two starts with Diddy and Fox being massacred by Team White. Team Blue loses when Fox in his Landmaster drives off the Great Fox, because his Pedal is stuck. Part two ends with Kirby reaching Hyrule, with Sonic waiting for him... Episode 4 The episode goes back to Team Black, with Bowser angry because Zelda and Peach took over their base, and remodeled it with a drop block from the inside to prevent intruders. Samus later comes to the base when Bowser and DK leave, and is forced to lose her Power Suit to gain entrance in to Zelda and Peach. After a bit arguing, the trio find out they need a Team Leader or they're disqualified from the tournament, at which Link pops up. They swear alliegence, and Link is ecstatic since he has all females, hoping to make the others jealous. Episode 5 The episode starts with Team Yellow already formed, with Red, Lucario, and Pikachu. They quickly decide to attack Team Green and their (stolen) base. Meanwhile, Snake saved Kirby from Sonic's finishing blow. After a bit of banter, Pit comes, and is challenged by Sonic for a one stock match. It's a tough fight, but Pit prevails. Sonic calls a regroup back to Base before Falcon can attack Yoshi. As Sonic berates Fox and Falcon, they discover Diddy is missing: Before the episode ends, he is found with DK and Dedede. Episode 6 The episode starts with Dedede explaining to Bowser that they'll use Diddy to open the drop block on Black Base, which Bowser reminds them they abused Diddy on the way, and he likely won't help them. Then Ivysaur and Lucario jump in. Diddy gets captured (sorta) by Peach on his way into the base, who adores him and names him "Sprinkles." Inside the Base, Zelda and Samus are going over team rosters, and Samus becomes afraid when she hears Pit's name. It's revealed Metroid(Her series) and Kid Icarus(Pit's series) came out on the same day, and Metroid sales were better. Samus believes that Pit has held a sixteen year grudge against her. Afterwards Team Yellow and Team Black attack Green Team. Episode 7 The episode starts Team Yellow attacking Green Team with Pokeballs, Samus giving orders to Zelda, and Peach comforting an injured Diddy who, hating Peach escapes, but not before telling his plans in parrot english. However, Before Ivysaur, Lucario, Bowser and Dedede can get in through the base, Zelda defeats them with a Light Arrow, gaining Green Team's first victory. Afterwards a Resolute Link shows up with a a team list. After showing Samus that Team Black is an illegal team, he intends to finish them at their base, but after discovering Zelda and Peach took their base, he becomes fearful. Samus (Power Suit) returns and states there's someone at the front. Peach finds out it's Pit, who came to check up on Link. Being killed with kindness, Link admits he wants to destroy Pit, who brushes it off. After he leaves, Samus states she believes Pit wants to kill her, causing Link to create an idea of a clone conspiracy that involves Ness, Mewtwo and Samus. Part one ends with Link leaving a confused Samus behind, and he ends up getting lost at Hyrule. Part two starts with Bowser and Wario talking about the characters dropped from the tournament at Hyrule. Link listens to them talk, and because of misunderstandings, he believes Team Black captured or killed Ness and several others, and is working on Samus, which isn't the case at all. Link runs off to go find his team. Afterwards, Dedede returns and states Link saw them, and how he took care of Ike, placing him in a Multi Man mine field.. At that, DK comes, and says he made a replica of the Black Base and it opens from the outside, so they can get in. However, once they get to their base and open the drop block, it's found out DK still left a drop block on the inside and upon discovering, the drop block on the outside reappeared, trapping them inside. As for Link, when he ran away, he was stopped by Dark Link, who after some dialogue, he dissapears when Samus comes, who states she saw Link talking to no one but himself. She discounts everything he says to her and leaves Link to go back to base. The episode ends with Link shouting he's not crazy. Episode 8 Int the blue base, Sonic says that their team is in fourth place and (Vice)Captain Falcon says that it was his doing of putting Fox and Diddy against Pit and Metaknight. later in the Black team base,Bowser says that someone has to eat the smart bomb and he tells king Dedede that he has to doit but refuses thn Bowser says that donkey Kong is now vice captain which makes King Dedede angry and he eats the bomb but the bomb does'nt explode and Bowser says their that they have no way of getting out of here. Back at the Blue team base,Fox is telling Sonic that he blanked out and Sonic says that what he said was he had a feling that he was proven wrong.Later, Sonic throws Diddy Kong to the White team's base and gets attacke by Kirby and Yoshi, Diddy escapes with his jetpack but pit shoots an arrow at Diddy causing him to fly off the stage.Diddy kong lands back at the Blue base, he asks Sonic why did he threw him and Sonic says that now that Pit is down to four lives, he could challenge him to a winner take all battle and whoever loses, they lose all there lives.Sonic remembers that he put a letter on Diddy's back then he realises that he didn't give the letter then (vice)Captain Falcon had an idea about giving it to someone who could never start a fight then they send the letter to Peach. Peach asks Link wheres the white team base then Link asks why and Peach says that two guy asked her to give a letter to Pit then Link says that Pit is evil and then Peach says that it's a winner take all challenge and Link immediatly talls Peach to send that letter to Pit then Samus comes and tells peach that she need to tell her something. In Summit, Samus tells Peach that Link might be going insane like thinking that all the characters linke Ness and Roy were kidnapped or killed and that Dark Link is stalking him. Samus tells Peach to keep an eye on Link to see if he is talking to himself but Peach says that she has to send a letter and Samus says that she'll do it then peach leaves and Samus finds out that she has to send the letter to Pit, who she thinks is trying to kill her. Episode 9 Episode 9 begins and we are introduced to Team SnakeClimbers, a blue Mr. Game and Watch and a red Mr. Game and Watchas Popo and Nana are talking about why snake needs a smart bomb and how their mallets can make icecles by use of a wormhole. Shortly afterwardsSnake explains to Popo that he hacked into the mainframe of the tournament to accept him as a captain. At the end of the episode the Game and Watches are talking to each other in Gallyrenes involving the letters M -U-T-I-N and the smart bomb explodes after Snake fails to catch it . This team is different in terms of rank. The average team rank is captain , vice - captain and luitenant but Snake changed the rankings in his team so that he would be known as the SUPREM GOD - LIKE COMMANDER while the Ice Climbers would be known as disposable lackeys and the Game and Watches as super disposable lackeys. This episode really has nothing to do with the plot other than you getting to know the characters on Team Snake. Aside from Snake,this is the first appearance for all of them in the series and they all have new voice actors and actresses. Characters Team Green Team Green is more of a last minute team, with no actual theme other than having three females on one team. Otherwise all beingmid-weights Link: Link is shown in Dairantou Gaiden to be an incredibly paranoid conspiracy theorist. Few characters like him, and nearly all of them signed a petition to keep him off their teams. The tournament heads, unable to bring themselves to kick out one of the most well known Nintendo characters of all time, decide to make him the Leader (and sole member) of the Green Team. However, Samus, Zelda, and Peach are forced by a 5:00 deadline to join Link's team, or be disqualified. He has an immense grudge against Pit. Upon episode ten it has been found out he wasn't crazy, and that Dark Link is not in his head. In episode twelve he built a new Green Team base, stronger then BOTH Black Team bases Combined, Abandoning the first Black Team base but removing the back walls. He also has a way of "Flying" by holding a bomb then, right before it goes off he jumps upward doing a Spin Attack sending him soaring. Voiced by RaustBD. Samus Aran: Vice Captain of the Green Team. She finds Zelda and Peach after they took over Bowser's fort. She has a jammed voice morpher in her armor, which she can't turn off, making her sound like a man whenever she's in her armor. She is clearly a feminist, and the only competent one of the female characters. Believes that video game companies are "Twisted abominations of sexism and chauvinism". Upon episode ten, she reconciled with Pit, found out Dark Link is real, and found that there's a plot by Team Black to kill everyone at the tournament. Voiced by Rina-Chan. Princess Zelda: 1st Lieutenant of the Green Team. Not quite sure what her relationship is to Link, but is still unhappy about not becoming Vice Captain. Though considered a damsel in distress by Samus, She's not as ditzy as Peach, as she is more reliable as she took out single handedly Red, Lucario, Bowser and King Dedede to protect their (stolen) base. Her Sheik form has not been mentioned. Convinced Samus in episode ten to talk with Pit. Voiced by Rina-Chan. Princess Peach: 2nd Lieutenant of the Green Team. The ditz. She like cute chimpanzees, and named Diddy "Sprinkles" when he was forced early on to help Black Team get their base back. Currently, she was asked by Samus to watch Link, because of his paranoia and insanity, though Peach is skeptic. Voiced by Rina-Chan. Team White Team White is a team that specializes in air battles, with the Captain and Vice Captain using swords. Pit: Pit is the leader of the White team. Very kind, modest and easygoing, Pit is very popular with some characters, and violently unpopular with a very small minority (e.g. Link, Sonic). He never returns any of these grudges, though, and frequently tries to be friendly with them. He strongly believes in playing fair, causing him to be the leader of, so far, the only team not to use underhand tricks to accomplish their goals. As of episode ten, he stated to Samus he has no ill will toward her, causing a friendship. He has been challenged to a winner take all tournament by Sonic, and it's been found if either one loses all stock, they die. Also shown not to bright as when Link, Ike and Samus (in her Zero Suit) stops the match, while warning every body of the Black team's scheme. Pit shockingly says to Samus "Your a GIRL!?" Voiced by RaustBD. Meta Knight: Vice Captain of the White Team. Calm, cool, and collected, he obeys all orders without warning, and agrees with Pit's actions as Leader. Voiced by Keimatsu. Kirby: 1st Lieutenant of the White Team. Favorite band is the "Headbanging Kirbys." looks up to Pit and also believes in him. Early on he fought Sonic, but was saved by Snake, and then by Pit. Voiced by Keimatsu. Yoshi: 2nd Lieutenant of the White Team. Also looks up to Pit. Has no sense of direction what so ever, as he followed Kirby to Hyrule, and ended up on Yoshi's Island, calling it "The land of not Hyrule." Voiced by Mcawd, RaustBD's younger brother. Team Blue Team Blue is a team made of the series' fastest runners. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic is the aggressive, headstrong, and somewhat abusive leader of the Blue team. He largely overestimates the skills of his teammates, causing him to send them on impossible missions, the failure of which he blames on laziness. Has a grudge against Pit, but unlike Link, Sonic hates Pit because he thinks Pit is a weakling and a sissy (when often times he's just a lot more level-headed). He has been seen to occasionally hit his own teammates during the high-points of his speeches, or simply when he's mad. As the end of episode ten, he is ready to fight Pit to a Winner take all stock match, which can kill either of them. Voiced by Keimatsu. Captain Falcon: Vice Captain of the Blue Team. (Often teased by being called Vice Captain Falcon) In contrast to Sonic, he thinks things through, which falls on deaf ears to his self destructive leader. Quite frankly does not like Sonic, and told him after their defeat to White Team that he thinks Sonic is crazy. (which also fell on deaf ears.) Voiced by Keimatsu. Fox McCloud: 1st Lieutenant of the Blue Team. Disagrees with Sonic's actions, but doesn't speak them often. Early on, he and Diddy fought Pit and Meta Knight on "his turf" which didn't make a bit of difference. Currently has a grudge against Diddy for making him drive off the Great Fox in his Landmaster, while trying to run over the White Team Captain and Vice Captain. Voiced by Vivvav. Diddy Kong: 2nd Lieutenant of the Blue Team. He speaks in nearly every other animal language but chimpanzee. His words are translated by subtitles. So far, the only ones who understands him when he doesn't speak parrot english is Fox, Pit, Meta Knight (when Diddy speaks penguin) and Donkey Kong. Voiced by Keimatsu when he spoke parrot. Team Black Team Black is a theme of villians, though actually Bowser and Dark Link are the only true villians. As of episode ten, it's been found out that Team Black turned off a tab that prevented actual death in the tournament to help them win. Bowser: Leader of the Black team, which has not yet been officially recognized in the series. Bowser has a murderous hatred of Donkey Kong and King Dedede due to their incompetence. He appears to be a brilliant strategist and dangerous opponent, but his actions are often thwarted by his own team. He doesn't have a Vice Captain, though Bowser uses the title as a last ditch effort to use his comrades. On episode ten he finally got into his base, but started weeping when found out anyone else can just jump on in, preventing any actual protection. Voiced by Keimatsu. Wario: 1st Lieutenant of the Black Team. Doesn't speak much, and seems to be the most competent subordinate on the Black Team. He usually helps Dedede take down Ike off screen, and makes chess pieces of the tournament characters for Bowser. Voiced by Vivvav. Donkey Kong: 2nd Lieutenant of the Black Team. Amazingly stupid, he built a very powerful base for Bowser's team, but made getting up only possible through wall kicking, which none of the team's members can do. Voiced by Vivvav. King Dedede: 3rd Lieutenant of the Black Team. Turns out to be just as stupid as Donkey Kong, the only difference is that he hates everyone on his team. Usually helps Wario to take down Ike off screen. Voiced by Vivvav. Dark Link: Turned out to be real. Was hired by Team Black to make it look like Link was crazy, and with that, Samus would force Link off the team, and upon which would be dead since Team Black turned off the Tab that prevented actual death. Voiced by Kingcorn101 Team Yellow Team Yellow is a theme of Pokemon, with the Captain having three of his own. Red: (Pokemon Trainer): Captain of the Yellow team, with his subordinates being Lucario and Pikachu. To compensate for his lack of a fourth team member, Hal Laboratory gave him 5000 pokeballs. (At which Lucario admits they may have gone overboard). Attempting early on to defeat Green Team, He (Ivysaur),among Lucario, Bowser, and Dedede were defeated when shot by one of Zelda's Light Arrows. He owns a Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, and speaks through them by radio while he's in the background. Voiced by Keimatsu. Lucario: Vice Captain of the Yellow Team. He's quite similar to Meta Knight in personality, traits and usefulness to the team leader, but is more humorous, as he wonders why his telepathic thoughts don't echo as his internal monologue thoughts. Voiced by Keimatsu. Pikachu: Sole Lieutenant of the Yellow Team. Was left behind to guard Yellow base when Red and Lucario went to fight Green Team. Oddly enough while he speaks like a normal Pikachu, Red can understand him. Voiced by Mcawd. Team Red Not much is known about Red Team, and the theme they most likely have is they're the heroes of their own respective titles they also have fire attacks in Brawl ie. Olimar's red pikmin, and lucas' PK fire, and are quite well known. Mario, Olimar and Lucas were finally seen together at their base on episode ten, being stated by Captain Falcon "People are worrying about you." Since they never leave their base. Mario: Captain of the Red team. Nothing else is known so far. Has the most screen time on his team, which isn't much. Voiced by Keimatsu. Ike: Vice Captain of the Red Team. Has the second most screen time on his team, and is often mentioned by Black Team. Before episode one, he found out about the illegal formation of Team Black, and has been trying to thwart them, though he is often stopped off screen. Although King DeDeDe put him in a Multi Man Mine Field, he finaly appeared in episode eleven, which he, Link and Samus stoped the fight. Voiced by Vivvav. Captain Olimar: 1st Lieutenant of the Red Team. Lucas: 2nd Lieutenant of the Red Team. Team Snake Team Snake has just been introduced in episode 9, with Captain (or Supreme God-like Commander) being Snake. By hacking into the tournament wireframe, this team is in the tournament, but is using the team as a ruse for ulterior motives. There seems to be no current theme. Solid Snake: Supreme God-like Commander, which is basically a Captain. He's using the tournament to get close to Nintendo and prevent a possible Castlevania for the Wii to begin operation. Seems lazy, is incompetant, and has a grudge against Sonic . Voiced by RaustBD in episode 5, will now be voiced by NEWdumbich123455432. The Ice Climbers: Vice Captains (or Disposable Lackeys, courtesy Snake.) Popo-The first half of the Ice Climbers. Can break the fourth wall at times. Thirty seconds before the tournament deadline, he was forced to join Team Snake, and is now forced to help Snake with his goals. Quite intellegent, he understands "Gallerynese" a language of gestures. Voiced by Shippiddge. Nana-The second half of the Ice Climbers. Also very intellegent, she can function alone from Popo. Voiced by Bevveh. The Game and Watches: The Lieutenants, or SUPER disposable Lackeys. Red, and Blue, they seem to be a team on their own, like the Ice Climbers. Not much is known, except they're identical, efficient, can clone themselves, they never complain, and always gets the job done. They use gestures to speak, called "Gallerynese." Red Mr. Game and Watch-Plotting something that involves the letters M-U-T-I-N. 1st Lieutenant. Blue Mr. Game and Watch- Also plotting something that involves the letters M-U-T-I-N. 2nd Lieutenant. Others This is made up of characters that have no team, or future characters that are not in a team yet. Toon Link: Has not been in an episode yet, but will appear soon. RaustBD stated early on that he is more like his Wind Waker incarnation, so he won't be like a "CDI crazy" version of Link. Was mentioned in episode ten. Sheik: Has not appeared, but according to RaustBD, the character will be male. Any connection to Zelda has not been confirmed. Standings So far, the ranks in the tournament is: (WARNING SPOILERS!) First: Team Green-No one has lost a single stock. Team Red-No one has lost a single stock. Second: Team White-Pit has lost one stock. (Was grabbed in the air by Diddy, caused SD) Third: Team Blue- Sonic has lost one stock. (Lost to Pit in a fight.) Fox has lost one stock. (Driven off of Corneria with his Tank.) Diddy Kong has lost one stock. (Was thrown by Sonic to White Base, where he was pummeled by Yoshi, Kirby, and Pit.) Fourth: Team Yellow- (Lack of a 4th character starts Team Yellow at a steep loss of 5.) Red has lost one stock. (Ivysaur shot by Zelda's Light Arrow.) Lucario has lost one stock. (Shot by Zelda's Light Arrow.) Pikachu lost none Check the series at the link below. Dairantou Gaiden Series